Always: A Second Generation
by Anair
Summary: Jule's parents disappeared when she was eight years old, and she was put under the custody of her Uncle Severus. At the age of fourteen her best friend was murdered, and she was sent to Hogwarts. Since then, she has become a voulentary mute. What next?
1. 1: Introduction

**Let me precede this by saying a few things:  
No, I have not finished reading the books, though I do know what happens in the end in somewhat good detail. Seeing as how I am mainly going from the movies, I am VERY MUCH aware that quite a few of my "facts" or information will be incorrect. Please do not correct me on it. Most of them I know to be wrong, but they fit my needs. I'm writing this for fun because I want to. I would love to have people read and review my story, and I am open to constructive criticism, as long as it's not things like "Well, Snape didn't have any siblings" or "Hogwarts is not the only co-ed school in the world, read the books, stupid." This is simply for fun. I know even the ages are off, but…well…It's my story! Lol **

**ANYWHO, I do not own Harry Potter or any of Jo's characters. Anything you don't recognize is probably mine. Please enjoy and R&R**!

* * *

Jules laughed lightly as her and her best friend, Riana, circled the lake on the outside of Crisuim School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,

one of two co-ed magic schools in the world, the other being Hogwarts. All other schools were strictly male or female. Riana and

Jules had been best friends for all 5 years they had been at Crisuim, and did everything together. Unlike Hogwarts, at Crisuim the

headmaster picked who roomed together. They had been placed in the same room as first-years and the rest was history.

"I was hoping that Chalmus would ask me to the ball." Jules sighed, pushing her long black hair from her face. "There's still time!"

Riana told her with a sympathetic look that said "sorry you're going to be going by yourself." Jules bent down, running her fingers

through the water. "I just don't understand why he would ask Sar-" she was cut off in the middle of her sentence by a ghastly form

that swarmed down and around her. She saw a man covered in a dark cloak come up behind Riana. "RIANA LOOK OUT!" Riana

screamed when she saw this person. "I don't want you. Her." The figure pointed at Jules. "You have to get through me first." She pulled

out her wand. "Riana NO!" Jules cried. "Avada Kedavra!" Riana fell to the ground, lifeless.

Jules screamed, running to her dead friend's side. "Away from her!" someone yelled from the bushes behind them.

The person looked around nervously before quickly running off into the woods. The flying creature came closer and

began to pull a light from Jules's body and she began to go very pale. Jules fell to the ground, her body limp and cold,

but the figure wouldn't stop. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" the person called from behind her. A bright flash of light lit up

the sky and a rabbit flitted through the air. The creature screamed and fled the lake. The headmaster, who had cast the charm,

dashed to Jules's side, taking her in his arms. He studied Riana before looking at the professor who had come with him at hearing

a dementor was on the grounds.

"Put in a call to Hogwarts. It is no longer safe for her here."

* * *

**Alright. That's just the Introduction. Sooooo let me know what you think! I PROMISE it will get more intresting.**


	2. 2: A Chance Meeting

**So here is Chapter 2. I know my chapters are rather short, but that's just how I write. Similar to Jane Austen. Many short chapters. lol. Please read and Review!**

**Don't own them!**

* * *

Jules looked out the train window, brushing tears from her eyes. In two days she had encountered what was 

rumored to a death eater, seen her best friend murdered by said death eater, and been told she was being transferred

to Hogwarts. That summer was the longest she could ever remember. She hadn't spoken a word since Riana's death.

There was nothing to say.

"Anything from the Trolley, dear?" an elderly woman asked. She looked up, shook her head and then looked

down again. The woman went on. Her 6th year was starting and she was attending Hogwarts. "I just don't understand

why the Ministry would keep it from us!" a young girl's voice trailed to Jules's ears. Three young students entered the

cabin that she was in.

"Oh, I'm sorry…is this one taken?" the girl asked. Jules shook her head no. The three came in,

two boys and one girl. The girl looked to be about 15 the same age as herself. She had rather large hair, and a button nose.

One boy was lanky and awkward with bright red hair. The other was fairly attractive with dark brown hair and mysterious eyes.

"I don't recognize your face. Are you the new transfer 6th year?" the girl asked. Jules nodded. "There's plenty of talk going on

about you. Don't be surprised. These people don't know how to keep their mouths shut. I would like to know if a few things are

true though." Jules looked at the girl. "I heard you were Severus Snape's niece…are you?" she asked. They all looked towards

her for an answer. She nodded slowly. "Well, she certainly has his bedside manner." The girl whispered to the redheaded boy.

The attractive one hit her lightly. "Ignore them. I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He said, holding out his hand. She hadn't had real physical

contact with anyone new since Riana died, but something told her to trust him. She shook his hand, giving a weak half smile.

"Hermione Granger." The girl said. "Ron Weasly." The redhead mumbled through a mouthful of droobles. They all looked at her

awaiting her reply with her own name. She simply looked back out the window at the passing scenery. "You could at least tell us

your name." Hermione said quietly. Jules looked at her before looking down at her books and then back out the window. Hermione

looked down at the cover of the notebook on top of the stack that read "Jules Snape". "Jules?" Hermione questioned. Jules looked

at her. "Pretty." Was all she said before looking down.

* * *

**So she's met the trio. How Exciting! Well, not really, but I'm working on it. This is the first fanfiction I've written in about 4 years, and the VERY first HP one, so please be kind! R&R!**


	3. 3: Sorting and A Talk with Uncle Sev

**This is Killing me! If someone could let me know how to INDENT my paragraphs on here, I would be FOREVER greatful. I do know that paragraphs need to be indented, and I really REALLY wish I could figure out how to do it on here. grr.**

**This chapter is a bit longer.**

**Don't own themmmm.**

* * *

Jules sat at the table with all the first years to get sorted into her house. She felt awkward being the only 6th year getting sorted.

She had never been through this before and didn't know what to expect. "Don't worry about it Jules. You'll do fine." She heard

someone whisper from behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see Harry Potter smiling at her. She couldn't help it as a smile

escaped from her lips back at him. "Jules Snape." Professor McGonagall called from the front. Jules rose from her seat and made

her way to the front amongst whispers of "Snape? He has a kid?!" and "Well, there's another one for Slytherin" and "We all know

where _she's_ going." She stepped up on the platform and sat on the stool that sat on the stage. The hat was placed on her head. 

_Hmm…this is an interesting turn of events. Snape's neice, are you? You don't really care where you go, do you? You didn't want to be here in the first place? Seeing your friend die took all the fun out of magic, didn't it? You're smart, and you know how to handle your spells. Better be…GRYFFINDOR!"_

Silence filled the entire dining hall. Even the professors exchanged looks, wondering if the hat had made a mistake putting a Snape

in any house other than Slytherin. There was soft clapping from the Gryffindor table, and she looked out to see Harry standing and

clapping. Soon the whole table erupted in cheers and applause. She stood with a weak smile and made her way to the table where

they quickly made room for her.

**A week later **

Jules still had yet to speak a word to anyone. She was sitting in the Gryffindor common room by herself, watching the flames leap

around in the fireplace. Everyone else had gone to bed. Well, she thought everyone. Harry came out and sat next to her on the couch.

"Hey Jules." He smiled. She looked at him with a weak smile. He always talked to her as if she were going to speak back, and then

would sometimes answer for her based on her reactions to what he said. He could tell she enjoyed someone talking to her like a normal

human being again. "How are ya?" he asked, watching her as she shrugged. "Same old? I feel you." He sighed. "You know… sometimes…

I'll just think about how your voice sounds. I've never heard you say anything." He looked at her. "So I'll wonder if your voice is…high pitched…or just…"

He thought for a moment trying to think of a good adjective. "warm." He concluded.

Jules stared into the fire again. "Not that I want to pressure you or anything." He added quickly onto the end. She had thought about speaking

to Harry for a while now, but remained silent. Not just yet. At that moment, the Gryffindor common room door opened. Jules didn't look up from

the flames. "Shouldn't you be studying for your potions exam tomorrow, Potter?" she heard a familiar voice sneer at Harry. "I'm just taking a break,

Professor Snape. I've been studying _all_ night." Harry jeered back. "Ms. Snape, I would like to speak to you in my office." He said in a tone that to

anyone else would sound aggravated or annoyed, but Jules could tell that it had that slight hint of concern. She looked up from the flames at her Uncle.

"Potter, to your room. Jules, come with me." Jules rose and walked out of the door that her held open for her. "You had better not be up when we return, Potter."

He said silkily. As he turned exiting the room, his cloak, that appeared two sizes to big, trailed behind him on the floor. Once the door had closed, Harry

kicked the bottom of the couch. How could some one who seemed as sweet as Jules be related to someone as _evil_ as Severus Snape? It remained a mystery.

**Snape's Office **

Jules followed Professor Snape into his office. It was a dreary room, no light shone except for a small lamp that gave just enough light to see

the papers he was grading, and a medium sized bowl that sat on a cabinet behind him. The bowl gave off a silvery shimmering glow. "Sit." He

said simply, taking the chair behind the desk for himself. Jules took the seat across from him. "Many of your teachers have shown concern over

the fact that you refuse to answer questions in class, and your grades are suffering- now, seeing as how I am the closest family you have, the ministry

of Magic has seen fit to give me custody over you until you come of age in a few years." Jules simply stared at the placard on his desk that read _Severus _

_Snape: Professor of Potions_ "Jules, are you listening to me?" He asked. She looked up. The yellow glow from the desk lamp gave his skin an even

more sallow complexion than usual, and made the bags under his eyes appear more prominent. On the contrary, as Snape looked at his niece from

across the desk, the light gave her an almost heavenly glow. Her grey eyes seemed to light up and her dark black hair gave off a blue tint that made

her pale skin glow. She looked so much like her mother. Nearly a carbon copy. "You cannot learn the dark arts or any other incantations if you

_do. Not. Speak._" He said, his voice becoming more and more like the Snape that all the students at Hogwarts knew him as. When he began to

switch into this mode, she began to tune out, looking back down at the desk. "You need to be concerned with your studies. You need to make these

grades so you can qualify for a decent job in the wizarding world. You are not going to get that motivation from people like Potter." He almost snarled.

"Oh, and I suppose I'll get it from people in _your_ house?" She snapped back, uttering her first words in nearly a year, her voice was hoarse and dry,

partially from neglect, and partially from anger and annoyance at her Uncle's detestation of Harry. Snape seemed taken aback. He hadn't expected her

to speak, let alone retaliate to his comment with an insult. They had actually had a fair amount of contact when she was in America at Crisum, and she

had always enjoyed talking with him. But now that he was in his own territory, things seemed different. "So you chose these as your first words? A slight

against me and Slytherin?" He asked. She looked away, contemplating whether to speak again, or to simply leave it at that. "Why?" She asked. "What

do you have against Harry? He's a 15 year old KID. Just like me? You're nearly 40 years old and you're holding a grudge against a teenager!" she said,

her voice cracking and rough. She almost didn't recognize the sound coming from her body. Her voice had deepened since she last spoke, and sounded

strange to her. "I do not hold a grudge, I simply do not approve of his arrogant ways and how he struts about the castle as though it were his

own private domain." His voice becoming defensive. "I don't buy that for a second. People like Malfoy think that just because his father is in

a position of power he controls Hogwarts, and you do all but verbally approve of it!" she croaked before breaking into a coughing fit. "We'll

continue this discussion another time. It's nearly midnight, and you should not be wandering the halls this late. I expect to hear you speaking around

the castle." His eyebrows raised in question. "We'll see." She mumbled, rising from the seat. She turned and began her way to the door. "Oh, and

Jules." Snape said, looking at his desk. She turned around and looked at him. He didn't look up from the papers he was staring at. "Despite what

you may think…" he scribbled some notes on a paper. "You are my niece and I do…love you." He finished. She could tell that it took more than

he was willing to give for him to say that, but he said it anyway. When he said that, he reminded her so much of her father, his brother. She all but

ran to his side and gave him a hug. He sat, rigid under her touch, unaccustomed to hugs. "I love you too, Uncle Sev." She said quietly. He winced.

No one had called him that since… "Go on back to your room." He said, his voice returning to the usual harsh tone. She let a small smile creep on

her lips. "Yes sir." She replied, and exited his office, making her way back to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

**Chapter 3, oh boy! haha. Hope you're enjoying this so far.**


End file.
